criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sticks and Marbles
Sticks and Marbles is the first case to take place in Rochester Road and also the nineteenth case to take place in Parinaita overall Plot The team arrives in Rochester Road to take part in the Rochester Gaming Event and to meet the new commissioner, Katherine Bluntly. The new commissioner wanted prove that the old commissioner, Archibald Jones, wasn't lying. The player completes the challenge but found the body of Susan Looper Rochester. The team set to work trying to find her killer They file the victim's son, Edward Looper Rochester, Russell Clock and the victim's relation, Taylor Looper Rochester, who all seemed to not know the victim or didn't care about her. When they finished questioned them. They found out that Taylor went missing They search for Taylor and found two other suspects. They questioned them and carried on. They carried on until they found the killer. Who turned out to be Usha Grosours. Usha didn't admit to the crime at first and thought it was a joke but then she opened up. Usha was mad at the victim for writing an article on her people. She passed it off until the victim kept going with the article calling her people racist and hurtful names. She didn't make her move for some time thinking nothing would happen until her son was shot by one of the readers of the newspaper and was never brought in for justice. She got mad and tried to make the victim see what she had done. Susan didn't listen and so Usha did the only thing she thought of. Killing the lady who made her life hell with a metal ker-plunk stick. Before the trail. Katherine wanted to look for the killer of Louis. They helped Taylor with their problem and then found proof that it might have been Henry Williams who killed Louis. When they questioned Henry. He told the police the truth. He revealed that it was Jack Faraway who killed Louis and not him. The team set out to find Jack Faraway and found him soon after trying to get into the Rochester Hall. They questioned him and arrested him. At the trail. Alex went though everything that he had on the three people. He sentenced Usha to 12 years in prison. Jack got Life in prison and Henry was let free from prison because he helped the police. Later on the commissioner congratulated the player and told them to enjoy the last few hours of the first day of the Rochester Gaming Event. Summary Victim: * Susan Looper Rochester (Found outside of the Rochester Hill with a stick in her heart) Murder Weapon: * Bloody Ker-Plunk Stick Killer: * Usha Grosours Suspects Profile * Wears Armbands Appearance * Wears something right his neck Profile * Has a Criminal Record * Wears Armbands Appearance * Wears a badge Profile * Wears Armbands Appearance * Has A- Blood * Wears something round their neck Profile *Has a Criminal Record *Wears Armbands Appearance * Wears a Badge * Has something right her neck * Has A- Blood Profile * Wears Armbands * Has a Criminal Record Appearance * Has something round her neck * Has A- Blood Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The Killer has a Criminal Record * The Killer Wears an armband * The Killer wears a badge * The Killer's Blood Type is A- * The Killer wears something round their necks Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Rochester Gaming Hill (Clues: Hidden box, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Edward Looper Rochester) * Ask Edward Looper Rochester about his Mother (Victim Identified: Susan Looper Rochester; New Crime Scene: Ker-Plunk Game Area) * Investigate Ker-Plunk Gaming Area (Clues: Ker-Plunk Stick, Ripped Jacket, Game Board) * Examine Ker-Pluck Stick (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Ripped Jacket (Result: Gaming Jacket; New Suspect: Russell Clock) * Examine Game Board (Result: Mean message) * Talk to Russell Clock (Prerequisite: Examine Ripped Jacket) * Analyse Fingerprints (09:00:00; New Suspect: Taylor Looper Rochester) * Question Taylor Looper Rochester about their Aunt (Prerequisite: Analyse Fingerprints) * Analyse Game Board (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a Criminal Record) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears an armband) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: * Investigate Rochester Forest (Clue: Message to Katherine, Dagger) * Examine Faded Message to Katherine (Result: Message; New Suspect: Usha Grosours) * Talk to Usha Grosours (Profile: Usha has a Criminal Record) * Examine Dagger (Result: Green bits) * Analyse Green Bits (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is wearing a badge; New Crime scene: Ker-plunk Game) * Investigate Ker-plunk game (Taylor's Bandager, Torn Magazine, Microphone) * Examine Taylor's Bandager (Result: Tears) * Examine Tears (Result: Edward's Tears) * Ask Edward About his tears on Taylor's Bandager (Profile Updated: Edward and Taylor wears Armband) * Examine Torn Magazine (Result: Fixed Magazine) * Talk to Russell Clock about the cheating (Profile updated: Russell has a Criminal Record and wears armbands * Examine Microphone (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Match; New Suspect Brittany Kingly) * Question Brittany Kingly (Profile Updated: Brittany wears Armbands) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Rochester Forest Cliffs (Clues: Ripped Magazine, Faded Paper) * Examine Ripped Magazine (Result: Article about the victim) * Question Brittany about the Magazine Article (Profile Updated: Brittany has a criminal Record) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Restraining order) * Analyse Restraining Order (09:00:00) * Question Usha about the Restraining Order (Profile Updated: Usha wears Armbands) * Talk to Taylor about him escaping (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Small Garden (Clues: Bloody Ker-Pluck stick, Bag of Marbles) * Examine Bloody Ker-Plunk Stick (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Filed: Bloody Ker-Plunk Stick; Attributes: The Killer's blood type is A-) * Examine Bag of Marbles (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (15:00:00; The Killer wears something round their necks) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move onto It's Not All Fun and Games (1/6) (1 Star) Good or Bad Ending (1/6) * Talk to Usha about the murderer of her son (Available after unlocking AI; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Rochester Forest (Clue: Faded Drawing) * Examine Faded Drawing (Clue: Killer's face) * Analyse Killer's Face (09:00:00) * Question Henry Williams about Louis Grosours (Result: Burger) * Investigate Rochester Gaming Hall (Clue: Prisoner tag) * Examine Prisoner Tag (Result: Unlocked Prisoners tag) * Analyse Unlocked Prisoner Tag (06:00:00) * Arrest Jack Faraway (Prerequisite: Analyse Prisoner Tag) * Help Taylor Looper Rochester (Available after Unlocking AI; Reward: Skull mask Paints) * Investigate Ker-Plunk Game Area (Clues: Faded Ticket) * Examine Faded Ticket (Result: Film Ticket) * Give the Ticket back to Taylor (Prerequite: Examine Faded Ticket) * Go to the courtroom (Quasi-Suspect: Alex Holiday) * Move onto the next case (No Stars) Navigation